


Break in the Routine

by Jadealiya



Series: Link + Zelda 30kisses Challenge [17]
Category: Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadealiya/pseuds/Jadealiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post "Majora's Mask", a "what if" concerning the fierce diety's mask.  Written for the 30kisses challenge - Theme #19 "Red."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break in the Routine

Colorless, gray, foggy world  
Flattened, stagnated,  
Sharpened only by conflict  
Battle, war, enemy, kill  
Joy

Sun shines cold  
Blinding  
Flares on the sword  
(like the screams,  
That final glory)  
Twined twisted twins of steel  
Circling each other  
Hunter circling prey

Meaning is only found on the blade’s edge

Laughter

Shapes, voices, gray on gray

“…enemy” the mask whispers  
No – enemy implied threat  
“Sheep” the mask laughs

Black blood splashes across gray tabards  
White skin, steel blades  
Black black black and wet and still  
Silver triangles stained torn tattered still  
Baahhhhhhhh. Sheep. Not even worth waking up

Flash of movement, tang of surprise  
Hands, *warm* hands grasping the mask  
Flash of light  
Screaming a name, pulling, prying, praying  
Enemy!

Sword sings swings dances deadly grace  
Goodnight kiss, warm hand, lovely enemy, break in the routine...!

Stop.

Splash.

Brilliant crimson, warmth on his face.  
Mask silent shattered still in her hands.  
Glowing triangle...  
Her hands  
Her.

Hands.

Color.

Warmth.

What  
red  
All red  
Her. red.


End file.
